


melody with a heavy drum

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Luke and Bodhi meet and reflect on what they've lost to get to where they are.





	melody with a heavy drum

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous prompt on tumblr: lukebodhi, talking about family?

Bodhi’s hiding in the corner of the x-wing bay when Luke literally stumbles over him. Thank the force for good reflexes or Bodhi would have had to explain to Draven how he managed to cause severe head trauma to the savior of the Alliance.

“Oh kriff, sorry. I didn’t see you down there!”

Bodhi pulls his legs in underneath him, face burning with embarrassment.

“No, don’t be sorry! It’s totally my fault. I mean, I probably shouldn’t even be in here.”

Luke glances around the empty bay, a grin pulling up one corner of his mouth.

“I think you’re okay, everyone else is too busy celebrating that they didn’t get blown up today. Unless you were planning on sabotaging something - in which case, well.. That’s not what you were doing, right?”

Bodhi laughs, caught up in the joy practically pouring out of Luke, bright as the two suns they say light up his home planet somewhere on the other side of the galaxy.

“No sabotage, I promise. I just needed to get away from the noise a bit, you know?”

Luke nods, pointing to the floor beside Bodhi.

“I’m gonna sit, is that okay? Feels weird standing over you like that. Gee, I wonder if this is how Chewie feels all the time?”

Bodhi pulls his knees up to his chest, making room for Luke’s unassuming sprawl.

“I wouldn’t know anything about that, the Wookie scares me a little.”

Luke waves his hand through the air, knocking against Bodhi’s shoulder accidentally.

“Chewie? Nah, he’s a big softie. He’s just got a bit of a volume issue I think. Any way, I’m Luke - Luke Skywalker. I don’t think we’ve met before, are you one of the pilots?”

Bodhi ducks his head down, his shoulders practically touching his ears.

“Yeah, I know who you are, of course. I mean, I should, obviously, you’re the big hero, the man of the hour. Um, I’m Bodhi. Hi. Not a pilot - well, I am, just not one of these, I mean, I can fly a ship, but not, oh gosh.”

He’s rambling, he knows he’s rambling, but he can’t get his mouth to shut up. This might be a problem.

Except Luke is just grinning, and not in that mean way that some people have when they’re really just laughing at you. No, he just really seems genuinely happy.

“Bodhi! Nice to meet you. Wait, you’re not - are you? Are you _the_ pilot? This is embarrassing. You’re the hero! I mean, we wouldn’t have had a chance against that thing if it weren’t for you. I mean, I’d probably still be stuck on Tatooine, wishing that something exciting would happen for once.“

His face turns somber for a moment, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. The movement shifts the medal hung around his neck and he picks it up and turns it over in his hands. “I’d probably be helping Uncle Owen repair something, waiting for Aunt Beru to call us in for dinner. I wish….I wish it didn’t have to be either or, you know? I’m supposed to be here, I can feel it, but I wish they could be here too.” 

 Bodhi reaches out, covering Luke’s hands with his own, while pulling a piece of flimsi from his vest pocket. It’s a picture, a man and a woman holding a small child. The pictures been folded over and over, a sharp crease wearing a line through the middle. The color’s faded, or else the lighting was poor, leaving the image washed out. Luke’s never seen a printed picture before, everyone uses holos these days, but this one has clearly been cherished for years. 

 “I know exactly what you mean. I wonder if they would even recognize me now. If I would make them proud, or if they’d wish I’d done something sooner.” 

 Luke turns his hand over, slipping his fingers through Bodhi’s and holding tight. “They are proud. I’m sure of it. Now, how about a little more celebrating? We’ve got to live while we’ve got the chance, right?” 

 Bodhi nods, letting himself be pulled up from the floor. He doesn’t mention that Luke’s still holding his hand. He’s warmer than two suns right now.


End file.
